Romance Enhancement
by jncar
Summary: Arthur receives some unexpected help while trying to get Molly to unwind after Ginny's wedding. ArthurMolly fluff.


_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, Logical Quirk._ _This was originally written for the "Amortentia and Chocolate" challenge, February 2007, for the Live Journal community "romancingwizard." Written pre-DH, I idealistically assumed that all of my favorite characters would survive._

Romance Enhancement

Arthur sank down into his seat at the head table with a sigh. The evening was finally starting to wind down, and he was exhausted from greeting the unending stream of guests. Molly had insisted on inviting everyone who wanted to come, and who _didn't_ want to come to the wedding of two of the greatest heroes of the war?

Arthur looked over the crowd, and noticed that Ginny and Harry had left the dance floor. He smiled proudly when he saw them standing by one of the long windows, looking out at the grounds beyond. Ginny leaned against her new husband comfortably, while he reached one arm around her waist. They looked utterly happy.

Arthur remembered the days when he and Molly would stand like that—so relaxed and carefree. But those days were long gone. The past few years had been hard on their relationship—the long hours apart were compounded by the constant danger and worry. Molly's hair was far grayer than it had been before the start of the war, and her face more lined. Arthur had hoped that she would become her happy relaxed self again when the war ended, but with Ron's wedding, Fleur's pregnancy, and now Ginny's Valentine's Day wedding all in a row, her stress levels had remained as high as ever.

It was hard just to get her to smile, these days, let alone to get her to spend intimate time together. Arthur watched as Bill spun his mother around the dance floor. She was smiling and laughing for her son—why wouldn't she act that way for _him _anymore?

Arthur looked down, and reached for his wine. A small gold-papered box sitting near his glass caught his eye. It looked like a sweets box. It must be another of the party favors Molly had insisted upon. He picked up the box and opened it. Chocolate truffles. He'd only had a small piece of cake—it wouldn't hurt to eat just one.

He took a bite, and closed his eyes as it melted in his mouth. It was far and away the best truffle he had ever had. He popped the second half of the truffle into his mouth, savoring the rich flavor.

The music ended, and he glanced up. Molly was heading his way. She looked tired and worn, but her face was pleasantly flushed from the exertion of dancing. Her hair was shimmering in the candlelight, and a few tendrils had worked their way loose of her elaborate hair-style to float tantalizingly around her long neck. She looked as beautiful as she had on their own wedding day.

He stared, transfixed, as she approached. When she reached the table, she looked down at him and let out a small huff. "Arthur Weasley, why are you sitting there when there's so much work to be done?"

"Work?" he asked dazedly, taking in her curves with his eyes.

"Yes! Work! We need to make sure all the guests are having a good time! And then there's the presents to organize. We need to make sure they all make it back home. And I want to be certain we won't run out of cake, or wine. And …"

"Molly, love, calm down!" said Arthur.

"Calm down!?" Her eyes were flashing brilliantly.

"Yes, dear. The house elves will take care of everything. From what Minerva says, there are none better than the Hogwarts elves—that's why she lent them to us. Let them do their job. You should sit down for a while, and rest." He patted the chair next to him.

"But what if they forget something?"

"They won't forget. Now come sit with me—please? I've hardly had a chance to say two words to you all day." He patted the chair again.

"Oh, very well." She sat down in the chair next to him, staring back out at the dancing throng.

Arthur scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, inhaling her scent. His whole body was tingling with desire.

"I was watching you dance," he muttered in her ear. "You were the most beautiful witch in the crowd." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, and began to slide his hand on her shoulder downward toward her chest.

"Arthur!" She drew back from him. "This is hardly the time for this sort of behavior."

"Mollywobbles…?"

She shook her head. "Really, I can't believe you sometimes."

He sighed again, withdrawing his arm, and slumping down in his chair. They were silent for a few minutes, when Arthur decided to try another tactic. "Have you tried one of these chocolates?" He held out the box. "They're excellent."

She eyed the box warily, and then reached out to take one of the truffles. "Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled at her as she popped the chocolate into her mouth. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath through her nose, the corners of her mouth turning up in a slight smile as she sucked down the luxurious candy. She licked her lips, and opened her eyes to look at him. "Oh, my. That was…wonderful."

Arthur grinned. "Have another."

"I think I shall," she said.

She put the second truffle in her mouth. "Oh, my."

She scooted closer to him, and leaned against him. He put down the box, and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, laying the other in her lap. She snuggled against his chest, and started stroking his leg with her free hand.

"Oh, Arthur. We haven't had enough time alone together, lately, have we?"

"Not nearly enough."

She looked up into his eyes. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," he whispered. He leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. She slid her arm around his neck, opening her mouth to him eagerly.

His heart was pounding as much as it had the first time they had kissed, on the shore of the lake at Hogwarts. His hands slid up and down her body, and her hands wrapped around him, pulling him closer, begging him for more.

The broke apart, panting for breath. "Oh, Molly."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too." He gulped. "Do you remember our own wedding, when we snuck away while everyone was eating their dinner?"

She giggled. "How could I forget?"

"Maybe we could…?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh…yes!" She took his hand, her grin lighting up her whole face.

Arthur hadn't been so happy in months.

………………………………………………………………………………

"We call them 'Romance Enhancing Truffles'," said George.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"They're dark chocolate truffles laced with an aphrodisiac potion that's only supposed to work on couples that are already in love," explained Fred.

"And just why do you think I might be interested in these aphrodisiac truffles of yours?" asked Bill.

The twins glanced at each other as they walked, and Fred said, "Well, we've heard that pregnancy can have a …negative impact on marital relations. So we thought you might like a little…assistance?"

Bill chuckled, but refrained from speaking. He knew that Fleur would kill him if he told his brothers that pregnancy had had quite the opposite effect on her libido.

"We'd wanted to get them on the market earlier this month, in time for Valentine's Day," said George, "but we had trouble getting the formula right. We think we've got it sorted out now."

They reached the table, and saw a small golden sweets box sitting open in front of them. "Bloody hell!" said Fred. "Someone's eaten half of them!"

Bill chuckled again as his brothers began to argue about who was at fault. Then, a strange noise caught his attention. He looked around, and heard the noise again. It seemed to be coming from a curtained alcove a couple of meters behind him. He slipped away from his brothers, and walked towards the alcove. A wizard's hat was lying on the ground next to the curtains. As he stooped to pick it up, he heard the noise again. He lifted the edge of the curtain to peer inside.

"Aaa!" He dropped the curtain with a start, and jumped back from the alcove in shock, a twinge of nausea churning in his stomach.

He edged back to his brothers, and interrupted them. "I think your formula's still off. It's too strong."

"How do you know?" asked Fred.

Bill pointed at the alcove. "I found who'd been eating them."

The twins eyes grew wide. George grinned. "Brilliant! They couldn't even make it out of reception hall!"

"Who else could we slip one to?" said Fred.

Bill pulled the candy box out of Fred's hand. "No! I won't have you causing any ruckus at Ginny's wedding. Fleur still hasn't forgiven you for what you pulled at ours."

"Spoilsport," grumbled Fred.

With another grumble the twins headed back into the crowd. Bill glanced at the alcove again, and shook his head. He laughed softly, and went to find his wife. She would love this story.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
